4:07
by PineappleBuddy19
Summary: Forever and always and then some...


The glowing green numbers coming from the small digital clock on his nightstand was taunting him. Glancing at it, he saw the clock read 1:23. Then he would squeeze his eyes shut and beg for sleep to come and claim him, but all that came was her. Her smile was etched onto the back of his eyelids, and everytime he would close his eyes it was there. Her scent was on his pillow, and every breath he took reminded him of her. Her laugh was constanty ringing in his ears. Then, he was assaulted with the memories and it seemed like hours until finally he would open his eyes once more.

1:24  
Time and time again would this happen, and hours passed with him like this.

3:47

He dropped his head into his open hands, whimpering softly as another wave of pain attacked his throbbing heart. Sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing a gray tank top and flannel pants, the scene that would forever be burned into his memory replayed for the hundreth time that day.

Her yelling and screaming, throwing words at him that cut into him. The tears that fell from her eyes were the worst thing, however. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and kiss the tears away until slowly, she delt better. But instead, he watched as his girlfriend walked out on him.

3:48

His girlfrien's precense was everywhere. Her thin, dark purple sweater was drapped across his dresser. A white, old fashioned, wooden hairbrush with an intricate gold design was on his nightstand, besides the cruel clock. A white scrunchie was thrown carelessly on his desk. But worse of all was the silver promise ring he had given her for her 18th birthday. The small, silver ring was simple, with the words, 'Forever and always and then some', inscribed on the inside of the ring. She had placed it on his nightstand before walking out the door.  
It was the same ring he kept twirling around in his fingers as he tried to forget.

3:49

'She's probably already moved on,' said one part of his brain, the cruel, masochistic part. 'Shes probably hooking up with her best friend by now.'

The logical, rational part of his brain was telling him he was being ridiculous. They has never shown an inkling of attraction towards each other. And deep down, he knew that she had loved him just as he loved her.  
But another, equally convincing part of his brain kept coming up with images that made him want to rip his hair out, made him want to break down and cry. Themkissing and touching... Images he knew were just that. Images. Not real.

4:00  
His eyes drifted back to the digital clock on the nightstand. When he saw the time, he groaned, leaning back to lay once more on his his head hit the pillow, he knew he made a mistake. Vanilla and strawberries and a hint of coconut filled his nostrills. And he knew that no matter how much time passed, he would never erase her. Because he loved her. And so, hugging his pillow, Beck Oliver cried. He cried the girlfriend he let walk out of his life.

4:01

* * *

She lay in her bed, her right hand covering her face and her left arm drapped across her stomach.

4:02

Her stomach was twisting and turning, and her heart was thrbbing painfully in her chest. She had always thought that a broken heart was an exageration, but from the pain coming from her heart, she knew it wasn't.  
She never thought she would end up like this.

The room felt hot, stuffy and uncomfortable. Twisting and turning, she sang to herself softly, refusing to stop, despite her dry mouth. She couldn't stop. Because if she did, she would think of him.

4:03

She could hardly believe how slow the time was passing. Closing her eyes, she was suddenly overpowered by the memories of him. Like the time ha drove her to the beach that summer, even though he was feeling terrible and didn't feel like going out. Or like the time he took her out to a fancy restaurant for her 17th birthday, and how he had dressed up in a suit just for her, complete with a tie, even though he hated wearing ties. And even though she loved the big gestures he did, it was the small things that just left her breathless. Like the way his hand felt on the small of her back while they kissed, how how he would hold the door open for her, even after she told him she could do it on her own. The way his eyes would convey everything he was feeling, from anger to sadness to hapiness to love. Or how his voice sounded when he sang her softly to sleep over the phone, making her feel safe, like nothing could harm her. It was all those things and more that made her love him.

4:04

Why she had broken up with him, she did not know...actually, she did know. She was scared. She was stupid, yes, and irrational, yes, but she was also terrified.

She knew that he had broken up with Jade, someone he was madly in love with at some point, for her. And while she was happy and flattered when it happened, she also felt horrible for Jade. And a small part of her mind wondered if she would end up like Jade when someone new and prettier came along and captured his attention. But the final blow came when her parent's relationship, the one she admired and looked up to and envied, crumbled away to nothing. It happened without warning. And she was afraid of ending up like them. So, instead of talking to Beck about her fears, she picked a fight with them, and used that as an excuse to break things of. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. But now, she regretted that decision more than anything.

4:05

Her cellphone rang, and she slid her thumb across the screen, unlocking it. When she opened the text, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, it was beating so fast. She didn't even notice she was crying until a teardrop fell on her screen.

Beckett Oliver-4:05  
Are you as miserable as I am right now?

With a short, bitter laugh, she sniffled and quickly texted back her reply.

Tori Vega-4:05  
Even more...do you still love me?

She held her breath in anticipation, her heart thumping so fast she was afraid of going into Cardiac Arrest. Finally, her phone vibrate. When she read the message, she released a sob, and her heart broke a little more.

Beckett Oliver-4:06  
I could never stop loving you...I made you a promise, remember? Forever and always and then some.

Tori Vega-4:07  
And then some...


End file.
